Lazos del Pasado
by mariaelena83
Summary: después de tantos años, el destino nuevamente los ha unido, ahora para luchar por sus vidas un SXDXS entren a ver
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos del Pasado**

**Les presento mi segunda historia**

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

**Noooooooo**- los gritos de la joven sacerdotisa se escucharon por todo el templo, tanto así que su abuelo y Nicolás llegaron al socorro de la joven

**Señorita Rey, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**Si Nicolás, no te preocupes, fue solo una pesadilla**

**Hija, no es la primera vez que tienes pesadillas, tal vez estudias mucho y estás con mucho estrés** – le dijo su abuelo

**Tienes razón abuelo, pienso lo mismo, no se preocupen, ahora quiero descansar, por favor déjenme sola**- sentenció la joven

Una vez sola la joven comenzó a recordar el sueño**. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué otra vez tenemos que luchar?, y ¡Serena! Corre peligro, debo avisarle a las muchachas, pero Darién corre el mismo peligro, pero cómo avisarle si él se alejó de nosotros, ¿Cómo decirle que su vida está en peligro?**- la joven sacerdotisa estaba muy mal, hace semanas que tenia las mismas pesadillas, pero lo pero de todo era que la Tierra corría nuevamente peligro, sobre todos los Príncipes.

Un joven acababa de llegar a Japón después de varios años de ausencia, estaba acompañado de dos jóvenes, una muchacha y un chico, ambos al igual que él, de ojos azules, y cabello negro como la noche. Darién Chiva, seguía igual de guapo, sólo que ahora usaba una barba, la cual le daba un toque más varonil.

**¿Aquí es donde vive tu princesa hermano?** – Preguntó la chica

**Si Daniella, aquí es donde vive mi Serena**

**Entonces, que esperas para ir a verla, ella debe estar muy ansiosa de verte, después de todos estos años**- interrumpió el joven

**La verdad es que me encantaría correr donde ella, pero sabes que el enemigo puede atacarla en cualquier momento, es por eso que prefiero mantenerme alejado, y cuidarla sin que ella se de cuenta. Lo importante es que el enemigo no conoce su identidad como Serena Tsukino, pero si como Sailor Moon**

**Darién, amigo ¿eres tu?**

¡**Andrew!, ¿Cómo estás? Que bueno que pudiste venir**

**Bueno tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, aunque sabes que he mentido mucho por ti, estos dos años, he ocultado todo lo que sabía de ti, me debes una gran explicación, y lo sabes.**- El joven agachó la cabeza, desde hace dos años dejó de comunicarse con su novia, no por que no la quisiera, ¡cómo no amarla!, era lo más grande en su vida, pero sabía que corría peligro, y no debía acercarse a ella, desde que descubrió su verdadero poder , además descubrió que como príncipe de la Tierra tenía dos hermanos menores se dedicó a entrenar todo sus poderes, para luego luchar contra el enemigo, no quería que Serena luchara sola con el cristal de plata, él se sentía inferior a su novia, y lo que más quería era poder protegerla, así que una vez que recibió su cartón como medico, buscó un lugar donde poder entrenar junto a sus hermanos, para poder defender la a su princesa. Hace dos semanas se enteraron que atacarían Tokio, y decidido quiso volver a su País para defender a las personas y la mujer de su vida.

**Y ¿ella cómo está?**

**Está muy bella, no sabes, de hecho tiene muchos pretendientes en la Universidad, sobre todo un joven cantante, tu te imaginarás a quién me refiero**

**Seiya, ¿cierto?-** Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que desde que volvió el joven Kou, dos semanas después de la batalla con galaxia, siempre habría una esperanza del joven en conquistar a su novia. Al principio, cuando volvieron a llamarlo no quería dejarla sola, ya que sabía que Seiya aprovecharía su ausencia para cortejarla, pero también sabía que ella lo amaba a él, y con eso le bastaba para irse tranquilo a estudiar y buscar ese gran futuro para ambos.

**Amigo, no te preocupes, ella aún te ama, lo sé, se le nota, al igual que se le nota su tristeza, no te imaginas la ganas que he tenido de decirle que te olvide, pero algo siempre me ha dicho que tu aún la amas y no sé el motivo que te ha llevado a dejarla sola, sólo te pido que no la ilusiones por que si lo haces, te aseguro que olvidaré que nos conocemos de pequeño, y te daré la paliza que jamás soñaste tener**

**Andrew, gracias por estos dos años de silencio, la verdad es que no puedo decirte los motivos que me llevaron a dejarla, pero si te aseguro que no tengo la intención de hacerle daño, la amo y eso te lo juro por mi vida, solo espero que no sea tarde para reconquistarla, sé que ahora no puedo acercarme a ella, pero cuando todo esto termine lo primero que haré será hacerla muy feliz**

**Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde amigo – **

**Yo también, yo también**

**Bueno dejen de hablar tanto y preséntanos hermano**

**¿Hermano?- **preguntó el rubio

**Así es ellos son mis hermanos, Daniel y Daniella**

**Mucho gusto, soy Andrew, amigo de toda la vida de su hermano** – mirando a su amigo – **vaya si que tienes muchas cosas que contarme, pero bueno será mejor que nos vayamos**

**Si, tienes razón, quiero ducharme y luego recorrer las calles,**

**Jaja, así le dicen ahora, las calles, por que no dices que quieres ir a ver a cierta jovencita**

Una joven de 19 años estaba arreglándose para una cita, estaba decidida a olvidar al hombre que tanto amaba, el cual le había hecho tanto daño. Todas las noches era lo mismo, lloraba por él, lo extrañaba, pero él se había olvidado de ella. Al principio pensó que tal vez le había pasado algo, pero por casualidad se enteró que él se comunicaba con Andrew, eso la marcó y se dio cuenta que ya no la amaba, era por eso que ya no le escribía, pero ya no iba a llorar, tenía derecho a ser feliz, y sabía que Seiya era una gran persona, quería darle una oportunidad, el día anterior le había pedido que fuera su novio y ella se sorprendió al escucharse a si misma decirle que le diera un tiempo para pensarlo, cosa que ella sabía, nunca podría amarlo como amaba a su querido Darién, pero si quería intentarlo.

**Serena, te buscan**

**Ya voy mamá** – gritó la joven

Al bajar se encontró con un sorprendido Seiya

"**Te vez muy linda Bombón "**

**Gracias** –Se ruborizó la joven

Serena llevaba un vestido azul, era un poco escotado, pero a la vez le daba un toque bien elegante

Llegaron al parque de diversiones, lugar el cual disfrutaba de su amistad, pero ahora era distinto, Serena tendría que darle la respuesta que tanto esperaba el joven Kou. Se sentaron a conversar y hablaron de todo, de la universidad, del grupo que componía Seiya y sus hermanos, pero aún ninguno de los dos hablaba del tema, fue Seiya quién comenzó con todo

**Bombón, no quiero que pienses que soy insistente, pero quería preguntarte acerca, bueno lo que tu ya sabes, solo si tu quieres** – decía tímidamente el joven, mientras que ella permanecía en silencio

En otro lugar

**¿Y dices que ambos corren peligro?**

**Así es Mina, mis sueños no son cualquier cosa, todas lo saben**

**Pero no podemos estar seguros de que habrá un nuevo enemigo**

**Grandes desastres se acercan a la Tierra**- sentenció una joven recién llegada

¡**Setsuna!, si tu sabes, por favor dime, ¿es verdad lo que pasará en mis sueños?, Serena y Darién ¿corren peligro?**

**Los príncipes tienen grandes enemigos, siempre trataran de acabar con ellos, sobre todo con su unión**

**Jaja, pero todas sabemos que él se alejó de la princesa, y si quiere regresar no podrá acercarse a ella, yo no lo permitiré**

**Él ya está acá, de hecho hoy volvió, y estoy segura que sabe el peligro que hay, es por eso que se alejó de ella, no juzguen sin saber las razones del príncipe, todas sabemos lo mucho que la ama – **interrumpió la pequeña Hotaru

**Tienes razón, debemos buscarlo y no juzgarlo, tal vez él sabe mucho más del nuevo enemigo que nosotras, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas como lo hemos hecho siempre** **y protegerlos a ambos**, dijo sabiamente Amy

**Conmigo no cuenten, yo solo protegeré a la Princesa, por él no moveré ningún cabello**

**Está bien, entonces debemos buscarlo y averiguar que sabe, no debemos preocupar a Serena, primero hablaremos con él y después veremos – **dijo Lita

¡Que hermoso departamento!, si que tienes buenos gustos hermano

Gracias, siéntanse ambos como en su casa

Bueno, iré a ducharme y luego quiero salir a darme una vuelta por la ciudad

Darién se enteró por Andrew de todo lo que había vivido Serena esos dos años, sabía que estudiaba comunicación, sabía que Serena seria una gran profesional, por su alegría, sabía que así sería. Se duchó y luego desdió salir, quería recorrer las calles, llegó hasta el centro, todo estaba igual, se imaginó a Serena en el crow, jugando y peleando con Mina, esas dos seguían igual, pensó, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el parque de diversiones, vio muchas jóvenes parejas, y recordó muchos momentos vividos con su amada Serena, depronto divisó a lo lejos a Seiya, estaba con una hermosa rubia, por un instante se sintió aliviado, ya que eso significaba que no estaba cortejando a Serena, pero de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Serena? ¿Serás tu mi cabeza de chorlito? –pensaba, se acercó a ellos si que estos se dieran cuenta, pero no podía escuchar e que hablaban.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba a punto de responderle a Seiya,

**Seiya, te responderé, acepto ser tu novia**

¡**De veras bombón!**

**Por supuesto, quiero intentarlo Seiya**- Darién por su parte no podía escuchar nada, sólo vio cómo se forjó un a gran sonrisa en el joven cantante, eso hizo que por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, quisiera acercarse a ellos y llevarse a Serena, de pronto vio como poco a poco Seiya comenzó a acercarse a Serena. "No puedo acercarme a ti, debo protegerte del peligro mi amor, perdóname" decía para sí el joven, ya era demasiado tarde, Seiya estaba besando a su novia, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, no podía creerlo ella estaba correspondiéndole, "esto no lo puedo soportar" se alejó del lugar, con su corazón destrozado

Mientras Serena estaba sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho, como si alguien que ella amara estuviera sintiéndose mal, ni se imaginaba que el hombre de su vida, había visto esa escena

¿Te ocurre algo bombón?

No sé, de pronto comenzó a dolerme el corazón

Será mejor que nos vayamos

Tienes razón, debemos irnos

Bueno amiga espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia muy pronto las sailor tendrán que dejar de vivir la vida normal y volver al campo de batalla. Los jóvenes príncipes tendrán que lidiar con un enemigo de su pasado y ….tratar de construir su amor

Muchas felicidades en esta navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo

Disculpen lo poco que escribí, es que estoy terminando mi otra historia, les prometo que después haré capítulos más largos

Ya eso cuídense

Y Feliz Navidad


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Te ocurre algo bombón?**

**No sé, de pronto comenzó a dolerme el corazón**

**Será mejor que nos vayamos**

**Tienes razón, debemos irnos**

**Encuentros y Revelaciones **

Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Darién se fue corriendo de ese lugar, quería desaparecer, estaba seguro de que hacia lo mejor, pero aún así quería estar con su Serena, le hacía mucha falta, por ahora solo sabía que era lo mejor estar lejos de ella, los enemigos los habían descubierto hace años atrás, sabían su identidad, y no tardarían en descubrir a Serena. Se sentó en un banco y comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido en América hace dos años atrás

Flash Back

Darién estaba caminado por las calles de Nueva York, cuando sintió una voz

**Al fin te encontramos príncipe** – le dijo una voz, al darse cuenta, Darién se volteó a mirar quien era, y recibió una rosa llena de espinas en su rostro, esta rosa era de color azul

**Quienes son Ustedes**

No se va a defender, su majestad- le dio una reverencia, una joven, quien estaba junto a otro joven, ambos usaban trajes muy parecidos a los de Darien. La muchacha llevaba un traje rosado, y un antifaz, era como decirlo, una toxida, en versión femenina, por su parte, el muchacho llevaba un traje de color azul.

**Díganme, ¿Quiénes son, que quieren?**

**Queremos tu poder príncipe – **al escuchar esto a Darien no le quedo más remedió que transformarse,

**Jaja, veo que el príncipe no se rendirá **

**Eso nunca – dijo furioso el defensor de la Tierra**

**Entonces, tendrás que pelear con todo tu poder, y recuerda que somos dos contra uno**

**Lo importante es la calidad y no la cantidad – empezaron una guerra de rosas, en la cual, la joven arrojó rosas de color rosadas, y al igual que antes, el otro joven arrojó nuevamente de color azul, al final fue Darién, quien con la ayuda de su bastón arrojó a los jóvenes hacia un contenedor con basura, quien gano la batalla**

**Les dije que es mejor la calidad y no la cantidad – por su parte los dos jóvenes empezaron a salir del contenedor, y pero esta vez salieron sin sus trajes de guerreros**

**Veo que eres muy fuerte, mereces ser el heredero del cristal dorado**

**Díganme….**al verlos con su verdadera apariencia, el joven quedó muy perturbado, ya que eran de gran parecido a él, pero también el sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, y se dio cuenta que al estar junto a ellos, no encontraba ningún sentimiento de odio en sus corazones, de hecho sentía una ternura que no comprendía **– quienes son ustedes ¿y por qué tengo la sensación de haberlos visto antes?, y como saben que soy el heredero del cristal dorado**

**Creo que son muchas preguntas, hermano – le dijo la joven**

**¿Hermano?- estaba atónito, como era posible que ellos eran sus hermanos, tal vez era una broma, pero de muy mal gusto, aunque el parecido con él, era muy grande, aún no entendía nada**

**Así es Darién Chiva, nosotros somos tus hermanos menores, digo, no los hermanos de Darién, sino del príncipe Endymión**

**No, no es cierto**

**¿No ves nuestro parecido, y nuestros poderes?**

**Eso no tiene nada que ver, además ustedes ,,,**

**Mira Darién, si no nos cree, entonces ve esto**

La joven sacó una rosa rosada, al igual que él joven sacó una rosa azul, e inconscientemente él joven sacó una roja, luego las tres rosas se unieron en una sola- los tres empezaron a transformarse con sus vestiduras antiguas, Darien por su parte se transformó en el príncipe Endymión, y sus hermanos en los príncipes Odisea y Joseph, y poco a poco la mente del joven príncipe empezó a recordar a sus traviesos hermanos, imágenes de los tres unidos empezaron a aparecer en su memoria

**Ustedes son mis hermanos Odisea y Joseph**

**Al fin estás recordando hermano**

**Los tres se abrazaron y también lloraron, sobre todo los más jóvenes porque hace años que querían encontrar a su hermano mayor, desde que descubrieron su identidad pasada**

**Jaja ya sabía que estos dos nos traerían hasta ti joven Endymión- se escuchó una voz – ahora sé tú identidad, muy pronto me llevarás con Serenity, mi querida princesa**

**Y tu Endimión serás todo mío – se escuchó la voz de otra mujer, quien estaba junto al otro tipo**

**Son ustedes, ahora si nosotros estamos listos para acabar con ustedes**

**Así, mira que miedo – se burlaba el hombre**

**Pero díganme quienes son ustedes**

**Por favor Endymión, no me vas a decir que no me recuerdas**

**Mira, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano- empezó a decir la joven princesa- o te vas a arrepentir Malvina**

**¿Malvina?, eres ¿Malvina?, eres la hija del Rey Davarás, ¿cierto?, Darién estaba recordando muchas cosas**

**Vaya así que nos recuerdas, escuchas bien Endymión, aún pueden disfrutar de su vida, pero cuando nuestro planeta llegue a la tierra, nos volveremos más fuertes y destruiremos a la tierra, y tu querida princesita será mía, sé que no está en esta parte de tu planeta, pero cuando la encuentre ya no podrás separarme de ella**

**No, mi príncipe, porque estarás conmigo – interrumpió su hermana**

**Jjaa ya hermana debemos irnos, recuerden cuando menos lo piensen atacaremos este planeta**

**Adiós mi querido príncipe, muy pronto estaremos juntos le envió un beso y ambos desaparecieron**

**Hermano ¿Qué vas hacer?**

**Por ahora debo alejarme de Serena, no puedo volver a Tokio, es muy peligroso para ella**

**Tal vez sea lo mejor, estoy segura que algún día podrán estar juntos hermanos – **ambos hermanos se acercaron a él, y le dieron un gran abrazo

**Gracias, se que ahora no estaré solo**

**No, y junto a nuestros poderes podrás despertar todo el poder del cristal dorado**

**Gracias hermanos, entonces ahora comenzará nuestro entrenamiento**

**Así se habla, como un verdadero heredero del reino dorado**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Estaba sentado en un banco, cuando sintió una voz muy conocida**

**Hola Darién, tanto tiempo**

**Rei, hola si, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos,**

**Mira, justo iba a tu departamento, Hotaru nos dijo que habías regresado hoy**

**Sí, he vuelto hoy Rei**

**Sabes, hace semanas que tengo pesadillas horribles, y los veo a Serena y a ti correr peligro**

**Lo sé, y es por eso que he vuelto, a salvar a Serena del peligro**

**Entonces Hotaru dice la verdad, te alejaste de ella, para protegerla**

**Así es**

**Tonto, no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido, además seiya ha estado muy cerca de ella y estoy segura que si no te pones la pilas, él te la va a quitar**

**Mira, de eso no quiero hablar, acabo de verlos a ambos besándose**

**Oh, lo siento mucho Darién, debe ser algo reciente, porque hasta hace poco ella aún lloraba por ti, y estoy segura que aún te ama**

**Espero que tengas razón, porque yo no he dejado de pensar en ella, la amo como no tienes idea, y me ha dolido mucho separarme de ella**

**Entonces, lucha y recuperarás su amor, aunque no creo que te cueste, ella te adora**

**Gracias por tus consejos, cuando todo acabe lucharé por recuperarla**

**Necesito que me hables acerca del enemigo**

**Mira, lo haré, pero necesito que estemos todos, el enemigo no puede verme junto a una mujer solamente, es por eso que por tu bien, te alejes de mí**

**Eso que quiere decir**

**El enemigo sabe mi identidad, y busca a la princesa de la luna**

**Se despidieron y ambos siguieron su rumbo, Rei, estaba caminando por las calles, cuando sintió los gritos de personas, y sintió energía maligna cerca, así que prefirió transformarse**

**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Martes transformación**

**Mientras en el parque**

**Jaja, así que estos son los terrícolas, pero si son basura- **Murray era un fiel seguidor del rey Davarás, y le encantaba hacer daño a los indefensos**, - zombi ahora eres un seguidor de Davarás y debes destruir esta cuidad**

**Zombi, hará mucho daño a esta ciudad – **decía el zombi, quien estaba siendo manipulado por Murray

**Espera un momento**

**Quien eres tú, **

**No sé quien ere pero te castigaré en el nombre de Marte**

**Si, tu y quién más – **se burlaba el hombre

**Y nosotras, las sailors scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia –**llegaron todas las demás incluyendo a las stars

**Piensas que con tus sucios trucos, podrás destruir este hermoso planeta, estás muy equivocado, soy una sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el hombre de la luna**

**Vaya, vaya vaya, Sailor Moon, la sailor protectora de la luna, tanto tiempo sin vernos**

**¿Acaso me conoces?, dime ¿de dónde me conoces, y quién eres tú?- **sentenció la guerrera

**Yo soy Murray guerrero del planeta Nitrón**

**¿Planeta Nitrón?, ¿de dónde he escuchado ese nombre?**

**Vaya, así que no recuerdas, ahora te lo haré recordar, Zombi, acaba con ellas**

**Zombiiiiiiiiiiii – **gritaba el zombi, lanzó una bola de energía hacia sailor moon, pero cuando ella pensó que era su fin, de pronto se sintió volando en las nubes, miró hacia abajo y claramente, estaba volando, un hombre la tenía entre sus brazos

"**este, aroma, este aroma, es de mi Darién, no puede ser, mi Darién está muy lejos, además este hombre lleva un traje blanco, pero su aroma" – **pensaba Serena

**¿Te encuentras bien Sailor Moon? **Preguntó el hombre

"**esa voz", es de mi Darién"- **aún no podía verlo a los ojos, pero poco a poco fueron descendiendo y cayeron mal, tanto así que Serena fue cayendo poco a poco encima de Darién, y fue cuando vio esos ojos tan conocidos para ella

"**estos ojos son de….pero no puede ser, ¿donde está su traje de toxido mask?, no entiendo **

**¿Darién eres tú?**

**Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, acaso no es uno de los intrusos entrometidos? **

**Deja en paz, a esta gente Murray, sabes que nunca podrás salirte con la tuya**

**Jajajajaj, ahora estás solo ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?**

**Aquí estamos –**llegaron los hermanos de Darién a la batalla

**¿Más guerreros? – **se extraña Serena

**Sabía que vendrían**

**Pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?-**dice sailor uranus

**No importa quienes seamos, lo importante es que debemos luchar juntos- **dice Darién

**Bueno si preguntan tanto, nos presentaremos- nosotros somos tres guerrero que luchamos por defender este planeta, además somos los guardianes del cristal dorado**

**Del cristal dorado, pero si el guardián del cristal dorado es el príncipe de la tierra- **dijo sailor Júpiter

**¿Endymión?- **interrumpe Murray-** a ese no lo he visto, pero mis amos si, así que ustedes intrusos son los guerreros quienes protegen el cristal dorado, ahora que lo recuerdo en la época antigua, el príncipe tenía cuatro generales quienes cuidaban de él, además estaba tres guerreros quienes cuidaban del cristal dorado- **después de una pausa**- vaya, parece que el príncipe no puede hacer nada solo, no entiendo porque Malvina quiere tanto a ese hombre**

**Malvina ¿Quién es Malvina?- **pregunta Sailor Moon

**Ella es la hija del Rey Davarás, pero ya déjense de plática, zombi acaba con ellos**

**Zómbiiiiiiiii- **se tiró nuevamente hacia Sailor Moon, pero una rosa blanca se lo impidió** – "es Darién"**

**Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon**

**Si**

**Luz de estrella de las Sailors Scouts- **luego que ella dijera esto el zombi volvió a la realidad

Después de una pausa Sailor Moon se acercó a Darién

**¿Eres tú? ¿Darien?**

**Tanto tiempo sin vernos Serena**

**Y tú que hacer acá** – interrumpió Sailor star fighter

**Vine a ayudarlos, el nuevo enemigo es muy poderoso**

**Gracias **– dijo tímidamente Serena

**Ya hermano debemos irnos**

**¿Hermano?**

**Si, ellos son mis hermanos**- haciendo una pausa, para luego mirar a todas las sailor scouts- **necesito hablar con todas ustedes, si les parece mañana las espero a todas en mi departamento**

**Si quieres podemos juntarnos en el templo, igual que siempre** – dijo sailor marts

**Bueno, si lo quieren así** – luego des transformó y Serena quedó helada al verlo nuevamente como Darién, luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo, además usaba una barba y eso lo hacía más varonil**- Serena ya es muy tarde, si quieres te llevo a tu casa**

**Pero hermano, sabes lo que estás haciendo, es muy peligroso - **interrumpió el joven

**Ehh, si tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos**

**¿Por qué, porque es peligroso que me lleves a mi casa?-** dijo la joven con un hilo de voz, lo tenía tan cerca y lo único que quería era estar junto a él, aún así ahora era novia de Seiya

**Por que el enemigo conoce mi identidad y lo único que quiere es acercarse a la princesa de la luna, no sabe la relación que tienen Sailor Moon y la princesa, es por eso que ella no puede aparecer ¿lo entiendes?-** luego de un suspiro agregó

**Bueno mis hermanos y yo debemos irnos**

**Espera Darién, responde una cosa ¿Cuándo el enemigo descubrió tu identidad?**

**Fue hace dos años Serena- **luego de esto se fue junto a sus hermanos

Ahora lo entendía todo, el se alejó para protegerla, como pudo ser tan tonta, él seguía amándola

**Bueno amigas espero que les haya gustado el segundo capi de esta nueva historia **

**Gracias a todas por leer ambas historias**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**


	3. Conversaciones y algo más

**Espera Darién, responde una cosa ¿Cuándo el enemigo descubrió tu identidad?**

**Fue hace dos años Serena- **luego de esto se fue junto a sus hermanos

Ahora lo entendía todo, el se alejó para protegerla, como pudo ser tan tonta, él seguía amándola

**Conversaciones y algo más**

Serena estaba en su habitación, pensando en Darién, estaba asombrada por la declaración de este, pero además estaba furiosa con él, porque no había sido honesta con ella desde el principio. Tenía que hablar con él, y por supuesto que él iba a oírla

¿Cómo se atrevía en ocultarle la verdad?, ¿Por qué no le dijo que la tierra corría peligro? ¿Es que acaso no cuenta el que ella lo ame y esté dispuesta a todo por él?, ¿por qué?, era la pregunta de la joven.

**Serena ¿Qué te ocurre?, estás así por Darién ¿verdad?**-le preguntaba su fiel compañera

**Luna, ¿sabes lo que me molesta?-** le dijo indignada-

**Que te haya ocultado sobre el enemigo**

**No, bueno también eso, pero lo que me da rabia con ese hombre, es que haya decidido por los dos. Cómo se le ocurre apartarse de mí, ¿acaso no le importaron mis sentimientos?, acaso lo que yo pienso no cuenta, Luna, mira lo amó, cómo nunca amaré a Seiya, y lo más malo es que si hubiera llegado unos días antes, quizás hubiese pensado en reconciliarme con él**

**Entonces ¿no volverás con Darién?**

**No Luna, ahora estoy con Seiya, y no puedo jugar con él**

**Pero amas a Darién, estoy segura que si hablas con él, pueden arreglar las cosas**

**Es que ya está todo decidido, ya no vuelvo con él**

**Eres una necia Serena**

**Prefiero ser necia, antes de volver con un hombre, que solo piensa en lo que le conviene**

**Pero él te dijo que quiere protegerte del enemigo, el no puede saber que tú eres la princesa de la Luna**

**Pero Luna si yo no utilizo mi poder como la princesa de la Luna, no seré de gran ayuda para todos**

**Pero no te preocupes de seguro Darién tiene un plan, debemos escuchar lo que él tiene pensado**

**Ya Luna debemos arreglarnos para ir a esa importante reunión con su majestad, el Príncipe de la Tierra -** le dijo de forma irónica

**No seas irónica, estoy segura que te mueres por verlo**

**Mejor bajaré a tomar desayuno**

**Si, escapa de la realidad** – luego que Serena le envía una mirada asesina- **ya entendí**

**Mejor bajo**

Al llegar abajo

**Buenos días a todos**

**Buenos día hija** – saludó su madre- **hoy te llamaron dos jovencitos**

**¿Seiya? ¿Cierto?**

**Así es, y cierto joven médico**

**Si ¿quién?**- demostrando extrañeza

**Hija, ¿Por qué no me contaste con Darién había vuelto?**

**Ah, es que llegó ayer, mamá**

**Así que ese joven, Darién sigue tras tuyo hija**

**Papá ya no la presiones, recuerda que fueron novios**

**Mamá, nuestra hija se merece a alguien más joven, como el cantante ¿cómo se llama?**

**Seiya, pero nuestra hija ama a Darién, y aunque no quieras, es ella quién tiene que decidir**

**Mamá, yo creo que ya me voy** – dijo muy nerviosa

**¿Te pasa algo?** Le pregunta, muy preocupada su madre

**No me pasa nada** – demostrando una sonrisa- **subiré un momento antes de irme**

Al llegar a su habitación, Serena ya no pudo más y se puso a llorar, pero su madre quién la notó muy extraña la alcanzó

**Hija ¿puedo pasar?**

**Si, pasa mamá**

**Hija ¿Te sientes bien?**

**Mamá, no me siento bien**

**¿Quieres hablar?**- su hija asintió -¿**estás así por Darién, verdad**?

**Mamá, el volvió ayer, y ayer acepté ser novia de Seiya**

**Hija, pero si aún amas a ese muchacho, debes hablar con Seiya, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de el**

**Pero él ha sido muy bueno, y bueno Darién ha estado lejos y no me había escrito durante dos años, y ayer me enteré del motivo que lo llevó a alejarse de mí, y no es por otra mujer, mamá, pero estoy dolida con él, porque no confió en mí**

**Hija, a veces las cosas no son como parecen, desde que conocí a Darién, descubrí los verdaderos sentimientos de él hacia ti y tengo que mostrarte algo, vengo enseguida** – la joven espero a su madre unos momentos, después esta llegó con una cajita – **hija quiero que habrás esta caja**

La joven se extrañó** -¿Qué és mamá?**

**Ábrela y verás**

Al abrirla la joven quedó pasmada, era un álbum coleccionable de las sailor scouts, sobre todo de ella y de Toxido Mask

**Pero cómo, no entiendo mamá**

**Hay algo que necesito contarte**

**Dime**- la joven ya no daba más del asombro,

**Hija yo sé todo acerca de las Sailor Scouts**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Bueno, la verdad me di cuenta hace muchos años atrás, cuando me atacaron ¿recuerdas?**

**Sí, pero no entiendo ¿Qué sabes?**

**Sé que tú eres Sailor Moon, y que tus amigas son las sailors scouts**

**Yo….no sé que decirte mamá**, - la joven no entendía nada

**Bueno te contaré todo**

**Si mamá **

La joven no podía creerlo, su mamá sabía lo de Luna

**Bien te contaré, cuando lo descubrí, estaba amarrada, y semi inconsciente, una sailor pequeña dijo "no permitiré que dañes a mamá ikuko, era Rini, y la otra le dijo protejamos a nuestra mamá y esa hija eras tú – la madre le contaba todo con mucho sentimiento- después fui a ver a Darién a su departamento y él me contó todo, decidimos guardar el secreto entre los tres,**

**¿Los tres?**

**Si Serena** – interrumpió la gata

**Luna ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**La verdad, es que hace tiempo que tu mamá lo sabe todo**

**Si, hija, y mira, nunca le diré nada a tu padre ni a tu hermano, así que no te preocupes**

**Gracias mamá** – ambas se abrazaron

**Y respecto a Darién, tienes que hablar con él**

**Lo haré y gracias mamá, las leeré cuando regrese, ahora debo reunirme junto a él y todos los chicos**

**Bien, hija cuídate por favor**

**Lo hare, no te preocupes** – le da nuevamente un abrazo y se marcha junto a su fiel amiga

**Mientras su madre queda muy feliz por aquella conversación**, **"creo que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad, espero que nos perdones a tu padre y a mí"-** pensaba la mujer

Al llegar al templo se dio cuenta de que era la última que faltaba, al verla Seiya se acercaba a ella y para asombro de todos y tristeza para un joven príncipe le da un beso en los labios

**Bombón, te llame a tu casa pero me dijo que tu madre que dormías, así que no quise molestarte**

Disculpa, pero tuve una mala noche, esto lo dijo mirando a Darién, cosa que incomodó al joven cantante

**Bien debemos empezar**, habló Daniel, luego se acercó a Serena- **hola soy Daniel, hermano de Darién **– la joven quedó pasmada por el parecido entre los tres hermanos

**Yo también me presentaré, soy Daniela, la hermana pequeña de Darién, así que tu eres su Serena-** cosa que incomodó a Serena y a Darién- **mi hermano siempre habla de ti-** y luego se acercó y le dijo muy bajito, cosa que solo ella escuchara- **espero que todo lo de ustedes se arregle, él te ama**.- la joven princesa quedó muy incómoda después de los dichos de la muchacha

**Bien** - fue el príncipe quien rompió el silencio – **como todos ustedes saben, hace dos años deje de comunicarme, la razón, ya que luego de descubrir la existencia de mis dos hermanos, en los Estados Unidos aparecieron dos jóvenes quienes son nuestros enemigos **

**¿Nuestros enemigos?, acaso ese tal Murray es uno de ellos?**

**No Amy, el es solo un siervo del** **Rey** **Davarás, los hijos del Rey Davarás son Malvina y Malfoy, ellos son los príncipes del planeta Nitrón, es un Planeta de energía maligna**

**Así es – **interrumpió la sailor del tiempo** – ahora seguiré yo con la historia príncipe, el planeta Nitrón era uno de los planetas más apartados del sistema solar, además de ser uno de los más oscuro, por su maldad y crueldad, como el príncipe les decía, su Rey es Davarás y es uno de los más crueles y viles que he conocido. Sus hijos Malvina y Malfoy estaban enamorados de los príncipes de la Tierra y de la Princesa de la Luna**

**Ahora entiendo todo- decía Haruka – es por eso que nuestra princesa corre peligro**

**Así es, el príncipe Malfoy quería a toda costa a la Princesa de la Luna, al igual que su hermana Malvina, estaba perdidamente enamorada del Primogénito de la Tierra, tanto así que el Rey Davarás fue hasta el Milenio de Plata y le pidió la mano de su hija a la Reina para su hijo, al ver a su única hija enamorada del Príncipe Endymión, le dijo que no. Eso enfureció bastante al Rey y se produjo una guerra entre ambos mandos, el Reino de La Tierra fue de gran ayuda para acabar con ellos ya que el príncipe Endymión utilizó el cristal Dorado **

**Entonces esos recuerdos que tengo, cuando estoy transformado en el príncipe ¿es por eso?**

**Así es, ustedes dos fueron testigos presenciales de una gran batalla. Es por eso que solo ustedes dos príncipes pueden destruir al Rey Davarás**

**Eso quiere decir ¿Qué nosotros seremos unos estorbos?- **gritó indignado Seiya**- porque eso no es verdad, todos tenemos grandes poderes**

**Es verdad, todos tenemos poderes, pero el cristal de Plata y el cristal Dorado tienen un poder especial y unido es prácticamente invencible, es por eso que hay que tener cuidado, ya que el Rey Davarás quiere apoderarse de estos cristales, es por eso que quiere destruir a los Príncipes**

**Y ahora hermano que has despertado todo el poder dentro de ti, eso facilita las cosas**

**El problema príncipe, es que ellos conocen tu rostro y pueden verte en cualquier momento **

**Así es pero yo puedo hacer algo **interpuso Hotaru

**Dime Hotaru, porque esto de saber que enemigo conoce mi verdadero rostro no me deja dormir en las noches **

**Bien, ellos pueden buscarte por que al sentir tu escencia como príncipe pueden atacarte, pero si eres una persona común y corriente, no podrán identificarte**

**No entiendo**

**Verás príncipe, yo entiendo lo que te digo. Luego de esto Hotaru puso sus manos en los hombros de Darién, y él sintió como ella traspasaba energía a su cuerpo**

**Listo – dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa**

**No entiendo – dijo perplejo el joven**

**Ahora, tienes el aura de una persona común y corriente, solo el hecho de que te vean, podrán reconocerte, pero no sentirán tu esencia de Príncipe y eso lo confundirán**

**¿Esencia real?**

**Así es – interpuso Michiru – todas las personas tenemos una esencia que nos caracteriza, y los príncipes tiene una muy especial, y en eso los enemigos, siempre se darán cuenta**

**Ahora recuerdo cuando Galaxia me atacó hace años atrás, me dijo que había sentido la presencia de una estrella, ¿se refería también a mi esencia Real, cierto?**

**Recuerdo que la estrella de Darién brillaba y resaltaba entre todas las demás – acotó Taiki**

**Es por eso, porque es el guardián de la Tierra y el cristal Dorado ese su fuete de poder, al igual que el poder de la princesa mana del cristal de Plata**

**Ahora entiendo muchas cosas - **decía Rei **– entiendo esos sueños extraños donde veía y Darién y a Serena correr peligro**

**¿Correr peligro?**

**Así es Serena, no quisimos asustarte, pero hace tiempo que he tenido pesadillas con ustedes dos, corriendo peligro**

**Pero a mi bombón nada le pasará, porque aquí estaré para protegerla**

**Lo mismo digo yo – **interrumpió Haruka** – pero el Príncipe se las arreglará solito – **burlándose y haciendo una reverencia

**El no está solo y nunca lo estará – **interpuso Daniela

**Así es – **afirmó Daniel** – nuestro hermano estuvo solo muchos años, pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros**

**Gracias chicos- **después de una pausa** – bueno, creo que todo ha acabado, ya debemos irnos**

**Pero como es eso que se van- **intervino Mina, y mirando pícaramente a Daniel** - ¿quédense aún es temprano y quedan muchas cosas que decirnos**

**Hermano ella tiene razón, aún es temprano – **mirando de la misma forma a Mina** – cosa que puso los nervios de punta a Yaten**

**Entonces quedémonos ¿si a ustedes no les importa?**

**Por supuesto que no Darién, además eres nuestro amigo y contigo hemos vivido muchas batallas**

Luego de eso estuvieron platicando de las cosas vividas estos últimos años, pero había mucha tensión entre Darién, Haruka, Serena y Seiya, sobre todo porque este último estaba indignado, ya que los príncipes se miraban muy ha menudo, y él estaba celosísimo

**Por **su parte Mina estaba feliz coqueteando con Daniel, aunque su amor era Yaten, pero las cosas entre los dos no estaban muy buenas

**Por su parte Darién aprovechó que Seiya estaba distraído para hablar silenciosamente con Serena detrás del Templo **

**Dime ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?**

**De nosotros ¿acaso no puedo hablar contigo ahora? ¿o tu novio no te deja?**

**Darién, mira creo que no es un buen momento para hablar, ¿te parece si lo hablamos más tarde?**

**Quieres ¿decir una cita?- preguntó esperanzado**

**Si, tal vez sea una cita, pero más tarde, anda a buscarme a mi casa**

**Ahora que Hotaru me ayudó con el asunto de mi energía, es menos peligroso estar contigo princesa**

**Tienes razón, - le dedicó una de sus sonrisas**

**Después cada uno se fue hasta su casa, y ahora Serena esperaba las horas para hablar con su Príncipe**

**Bien chicas quise subir este pequeño capi, ya que por razones personales, no podré actualizar por un tiempo**

**Gracias a todas por leer mi historia**

**Hasta la próxima **


	4. Una cita con el pasado Todo por Amor

Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran NaokoTakeuchi

Una cita con el Pasado, Todo por Amor

Eran las 7 de la tarde, y una joven estaba sentada en el living de su casa, esperando que su adorado ex novio fuera por ella, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el timbre sonó, estaba muy emocionada, ya que aclararía todo con su querido Darién, pero su corazón estaba temereso,¿**y si no es él?¿y si es Seiya? "debo abrir, sea quien sea, no puedo ser descortés."-** Se dirigió hasta la puerta, sus padres no estaban así que estaba sola, ya que su hermano se encontraba fuera de casa, abrió y para su desgracia no era su príncipe sino su (verdugo) o sea Seiya

**¡Seiya!**

**Hola, sé que tal vez no me esperabas, pero quise venir a verte, ¿puedo pasar?**

**Sí, claro-** después de una pausa- **mis padres no están así que podemos hablar con toda confianza**

**Ahh, bueno, si debemos hablar de muchas cosas, bombón, sé que tal vez ahora que él volvió, estarás confundida, así que quiero decirte que estás libre**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Buen..no bombón, quiero decirte que si lo eliges a él, me haré a un lado, se que – **sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, así que la joven se acercó a su gran amigo

**Seiya, yo…gracias- **solo atinó a decir**- **se abrazaron fuertemente, no se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, y una figura pudo ver todo, pero solo la escena de la pareja abrazada, no alcanzó a escuchar nada. Después que los jóvenes se soltaron del abrazo Serena le sirvió un refresco al cantante, y estuvieron hablando acerca del enemigo durante varios minutos, después este decidió retirarse

Serena aún esperaba ansiosa la visita de Darién, pero pasaban los minutos y horas y no llegó, entonces sonó su celular

**¿Diga?**

**Hola Serena**

**Rei, ¿cómo estás?**

**Serena tonta, dime a que estás jugando?**

**No entiendo,**

**Pues, verás, hace unos minutos me encontré con Darién, y me dijo que querías hablar con él, **

**Así es, lo he estado esperando toda la tarde y no ha venido**

**Por supuesto que fue, pero te encontró abrazada a Seiya, dime ¿quieres hacerle pagar por estos años?, ¿acaso ya no lo amas?, y si es así ¿por qué juegas con ambos?**

**Rei, yo no sabía que Seiya vendría, además Seiya y yo ya no seguimos juntos, te das cuenta que él se está haciendo a un lado para que pueda estar con Darién**

**Entonces Serena TONTA ve tras Darién**

**En primer lugar, no soy tonta y en segundo lugar, no me grites, que no soy sorda, iré a buscar a Darién ahora mismo chaoooooooo – **le grito por el celular

Serena estaba muy ansiosa de ver a Darién, quería hablar con él, quería decirle que ahora estaba libre de Seiya, salió de su casa rumbo al departamento de Darién, dispuesta a todo por el amor de su vida

Mientras tanto Darién llegó a su departamento muy confundido

**Hermano, llegas temprano, pensamos que tal vez, no llegarías este día – **le dijo pícaramente su hermano

**Bueno, si lo que pasa es que tuve un inconveniente, me voy a mi cuarto, si llama alguien, les dicen que no estoy por favor **

Los hermanos de Darien quedaron desconcertados por la actitud de su hermano, ambos sacaron conclusiones y pensaron que la Princesa de la Luna era la responsable. Estaban hablando acerca del enemigo cuando escucharon el timbre, fue Daniela quien abrió y para su sorpresa era Serena

**Hola Daniela ¿cierto**? – la joven miró a su hermano muy confundida – **si Princesa pasa**

**Por favor dime Serena**

**Si, pasa Serena**

**Gracias- después de una pausa** - ¿está Darién?

**Ehh….no **

**Ahh esperaba hablar con él** – después de ver al hermano de Darien –**hola ¿cómo estás?**

**Hola Princesa, estoy bien gracias, ¿dijiste que buscas a Darién?**

**Sí, pero tu hermana ya me dijo que no está**

**No te preocupes, la verdad es que si está, iré a buscarlo**

**Lo siento por mentirte, es que llegó hace poco y dijo que no estaba para nadie, pero creo que no se podrá negar si te ve aquí**

Mientras Darien estaba n su cuarto cando sintió que tocaba a su puerta

**Adelante**

**Hermano te buscan**

**Te dije que no estoy para nadie**

**Sí, pero la persona que acaba de llegar es muy especial para ti, ¿no serás descortés con ella? ¿Verdad? – le dijo con picardía**

**¿Serena? – su hermano asintió**

**Llegó hasta la sala y se encontró con una hermosa joven**

**Hola Darien**

**Hola Serena**

**Bien nosotros los dejamos solos – **dijo Daniela

**Pensé que estabas con tu novio**

**Si de eso quería hablar contigo ¿podemos salir?**

**Si, iré a buscar mi chaqueta y salimos- **después de buscar su chaqueta y avisar a sus hermanos, se alejaron del departamento

Llegaron hasta el parque

**Bueno dime ¿Qué querías decirme?**

**Si, estuve esperándote **

**Si, lo siento, no pude ir**

**¿Por qué mientes? - **le dijo la rubia

**Bueno, la verdad es que si fui pero te encontré abrazada de Seiya y no quise interrumpir**

**No tenías por que irte, estuve esperando toda la tarde y bueno después llegó él**

**Por eso te digo, no quise interrumpirlos**

**Darien, no ibas a interrumpir nada, ya no estamos juntos,**

**No entiendo**

**Si, mira él fue a hablar conmigo, para terminar, quiere que sea feliz con el hombre que amo- **al decir esto se sonrojó

**Yo no sé qué decirte- **Serena se acercó a su príncipe, y le susurró al oído

**Solo dime que aún no es tarde para estar juntos – **al escuchar esa declaración de su princesa, el joven sonrió y se acercó más a la joven, sus miradas se encontraron y empezó la magia, "**estos ojos, como los extrañaba**" pensaba el Príncipe, mientras ella solo pensaba **"mi amor, ahora estaremos juntos"** – poco a poco sus labios empezaron a acercarse, ella estaba feliz, tanto tiempo si su príncipe y ahora la iba a besar. Sus labios se encontraron y ambos sintieron una electricidad por todo su ser, ese beso los volvió a renacer a ambos, y ahora estaban juntos nuevamente. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero si fuera por ellos seguirían así todo el día

**Preciosa, quiero decirte algo**

**Si, dime**

**Quiero pedirte **– le dijo arrodillándose a ella**- ¿si quieres volver conmigo?**

**Mi amor pensé que nunca lo dirías **– le dijo abrazandolo

**Sé que ahora estamos en peligro, pero te prometo que te protegeré a costa de mi propia vida**

**Lucharemos juntos, y venceremos** – se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con desesperación y pasión, al darse cuenta que estaban en un lugar público ambos se separaron y a la vez rieron por su actitud. Caminaron toda la tarde por el parque, parecía que nunca se habían separado, estuvieron abrazados juntos a un lago que ambos conocían muy bien

**Darien es hora de irnos**

**Si princesa, será mejor que te vaya a dejar**

Llegaron hasta la casa de Serena, se despidieron y Darien le dio un apasionado beso, cosa que hizo sonrojarse a Serena- **oye mi papá nos puede ver**

**Si, disculpa es que no pude contenerme-**le dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas que Serena amaba tanto, no se dieron cuenta pero desde la ventana de la casa una contenta mamá Ikuko los espiaba **"me alegro que todo se esté arreglando entre ustedes" **pensaba la madre de la joven

Llegó hasta su casa muy contenta, se topó con su madre en la sala

**Y esa sonrisa ¿ a qué se debe?** – preguntó la mujer

**Mamá estoy tan feliz, Darien y yo volvimos**

**Qué bueno hija, me alegro por ustedes**

**Gracias mamá, ahora no sé qué hacer con papá**

**No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él, y tendrá que entender**

**Eso espero mamá**

**Si, hija no te preocupes, ustedes se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo**

**Si, es verdad y seremos muy felices, a pesar de todo**

**Del nuevo enemigo ¿cierto?**

**Si mamá, del nuevo enemigo**

**Serena durmió como un bebé, por supuesto soñando con su príncipe**

Mientras Darien desayunaba junto a sus hermanos

**Y ¿esa sonrisa a que se debe?**

**Se debe hermanos que ya todo se ha arreglado entre mi princesa y yo**

**Me alegro **

**Si hermano qué bueno que todo se haya arreglado entre ustedes, pero sabes que tiene que tener cuidado**

**Si, y estoy dispuesto a todo por defender y estar con mi Serena**

**Bien, no podemos decirte nada, solo desearte mucha suerte**

**Gracias chicos**

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de ahí

**Malvina estás segura de lo que quieres**

**Asi es padre, quiero que me trasformes en humana, y conquistaré a Endyimión**

**Hija si fallas no habrá regreso atrás, sabes que perderás todos tus poderes, solo los cristales de plata y dorado podrán convertirte nuevamente**

**Si, los obtendré papá y nuestro reino volverá ser el mismo de antes**

**El Rey ****Davarás se acercó a su hija, y con el poco poder que le quedaba la trasformó en humana**

Daniel caminaba por las calles, pensando en la decisión de su hermano, sabía que tal vez no era lo más correcto, pero también que él ama a su princesa, así que debía apoyarlo. Caminaba sin darse que cuenta que frente a él llegaba un joven, ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo

**Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- al verlo la joven descubrió que er el hermano de su príncipe y sonrió**

**Muchas gracias- Daniel quedó imnotizado por la belleza de esa joven, aunque la notaba familiar**

**Disculpe ¿la he visto antes?**

**La joven al sentirse acorralada negó con la cabeza**

**No lo creo nunca te había visto, además estoy recién llegada a la ciudad**

**Igual que yo, le ¿parece si la invito a un helado y podemos conocer más esta ciudad?**

**Me encantaría, pero eres extraño para mi**

**Lo sé, te parece si a la primera aptitud desagradable me dices y me alejo de tu camino.- le dijo dándole una seductora sonrisa**

"**así que este joven quedó prendido a mi", "será útil, para encontrar a mi príncipe"- está bien**

**Caminaron por el parque de la ciudad, sin saber Daniel que tenía junto a ella a su enemigo**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena

**Por ningún motivo, no permitiré que ese muchacho la haga sufrir nuevamente**

**Pero querido, están enamorados, además él tuvo sus razones para actuar así**

**¿Y quien no te dice que volverá a dejarla?**

**Pero él la ama, y ella a él también, por favor hazlo por la felicidad de tu hija**

**Es por ella que no quiero, no quiero nuevamente verla sufrir por ese muchacho**

Serena escuchaba los gritos de su padre, sabía que era difícil enfrentarlo, pero amaba a Darién y sabía que lucharía por él. En eso sonó su celular

**¿Diga?**

**Hola preciosa**

**Darien, que gusto escucharte, estaba pensando en ti. Le decía melancólica**

**Yo igual, pero te noto extraña ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Darien, papá y mamá están hablando de nosotros, y papá no quiere que estemos juntos**

**Entoendo, no te preocupes, hablaré con él**

**Pero, no te entenderá, es muy capaz de echarte de la casa sin dejarte hablar**

**Preciosa,, no permitiré que nos separen, no ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos**

**Darien,. Yo tampoco permitiré que me separen de ti**

**Ambos enamorados estaban dispuestos a luchar por su amor**

**Bien amigas espero que les haya gustados este capítulo, **

**Gracias a todas por su granito de arena a través de los reviews**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


End file.
